Together
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: A little girl comes from the future calling Chris Daddy. Who is this girl? And who is she to Chris and Wyatt? Slash. Past Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, new story. I own nothing. I hope you like it. There's a second part that I will add later. Again. I own nothing!

* * *

"Then quit lying to us Chris," Leo yelled angrily.

Yeah, Leo was fighting with me once again. I could never win with this guy. I was here to save his son from turning into the Source, but he keeps blocking me at each turn. He knows that I can't tell him everything and I know that makes him mad, but I can't.

"Future…" I tried to say calmly.

"We're tired of your lies Chris," Piper said jumping in, "Just tell us who you are."

"My name is Chris Perry," I said through gritted teeth, "Wyatt and I are close. I'm here to save him. What more do you want?"

Before anyone could say anything back. A green portal opened in the wall. A little girl, no more then five, ran out and attached herself to my legs while sobbing. I quickly lifted the girl up and held her close to me. She buried her head in my shoulder and continued to cry.

"Mia," I said rocking her gently.

"Daddy," Mia said in a half-scream.

"Shh, Baby," I said kissing her forehead, "I've got you. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Pap," she said moving to look at my face, "He killed her."

"He killed who?" I asked fear clenching my heart.

"Aunt Phoebe," she said pointing to Phoebe.

"Tell me exactly what happened," I said ignoring the gasps.

"I had a nightmare," she said wiping the tears away, "I wanted Papa to tell me that everything was fine, that you were fine. Papa was in the living room. Two demons were holding Aunt Phoebe down. Papa kept telling Aunt Phoebe to join him, but she said no. Every time she'd say no Papa would hit her with an energy ball. She started to scream after the fourth time.

Then Papa asked her one last time to join in. She said no again. Papa threw a lightning bolt at her and she turned to ashes. I was crying so hard that it was hard to see. Papa didn't hear or see me though. At least not until one of the demons holding Aunt Phoebe pointed at me. Papa turned to me and he looked so scary. His eyes were black and there was this evil smile on his face. I didn't know what to do so I orbed to the house you took me to and blocked Papa from sensing me. Then I made up a spell to take me to you."

By the end of the story Mia was crying again. I gently rocked her and told her I would fix everything. Once I was sure Mia was asleep I conjured a blanket and a stuffed wolf. I moved to go downstairs to the living room, but Piper stopped me.

I was confused at first, but followed his anyway. Piper lead me to her and Wyatt's room. Nodding my head I moved to lay her down next to Wyatt's sleeping form only to have Wyatt awaken and orb to the floor.

The crib transformed to a bed and Wyatt orbed back in. Smiling I placed Mia down and kissed her forehead before leaving with everyone else. We walked to the kitchen and sat down quietly.

"Chris," Phoebe said biting her lip.

"Please," I said softly, "Just wait."

My heart was pounding and I was trying not to cry. Mia, my baby girl, watched Wyatt, her Papa, kill her great aunt, Phoebe. It broke my heart to watch her cry her eyes out and know that it was my fault in a way. If I hadn't left her with him then this wouldn't have happened.

Wyatt and I always agreed on one thing. We promised that we would keep Mia out of this no matter what. Now Mia saw what Wyatt did when she wasn't around and she was terrified. Mia looked up at Wyatt for all of her life. She wanted to be just like him.

Now she knows what he's truly like and it was the worst thing for her. I could tell that her heart was breaking. It was taking all of my strength not to go back to the future and kick Wyatt's ass. I know that he didn't mean to, but he really hurt her.

"What's her name?" Piper said setting a plate of pasta in front of me.

"Amelia Carmen Halliwell," I said picking up a fork, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said smiling sadly.

"So," Phoebe said slowly, "You and Wyatt are together."

"Yeah," I said smiling softly, "Seven years next week."

"That' s a long time," Leo said calmly.

"I know," I said sighing, "At least that's how long we were together. We've been friends for almost twenty years."

"How old are you?" Paige asked confused.

"Nineteen," I said smirking.

"So you knew you were gay when you were twelve?" Phoebe said surprised.

"I guess," I said shrugging, "All I know is I thought Wyatt was hot and he asked me to go on a date. The rest just happened."

"Wait," Piper said quickly, "Mia is five years old. You were sixteen when you had her?"

"Yeah," I said smiling, "We weren't expecting anything to happen since I wasn't a girl, but it turns out I have a sort of defect in my power. Well, not really a defect, but a power. When both my partner and I want something we can make is possible. We wanted a child and that's what we got. The next time we had sex I got pregnant."

"Wow," Leo said wide eyed, "I thought you guys adopted."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I actually gave birth to her."

"That's amazing," Paige said happily.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," I said smirking, "That's when things turned bad."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Wyatt started to hurt people," I said tears filling my eyes, "I tried to stop him, but he wanted power so much. He'd leave whenever he could and find demons to help him. He had changed so much and I didn't know what to do. He still loved Mia and I,, but would never change. He was hurting others though, hurting the people I loved. I had to stop him. I know he wouldn't hurt Mia, and told Mia I would be back and everything would be better, but now this happens."

"Daddy," Mia said from the doorway.

I looked over and saw that Mia was walking with Wyatt into the kitchen. For the first time I noticed what Mia looked like. Her blond hair fell in loose curls down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved dress. There were no shoes or socks on her feet.

"You're supposed to be taking a nap, Sweetie," I said lifting her into my lap.

"Couldn't sleep," Mia said yawning and cuddling into my chest.

"I know," I said kissing her forehead, "Try for a little bit longer, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," she said shutting her eyes and falling back to sleep.

"What's her favorite food?" Piper asked in a whisper.

"Bourbon Chicken," I said confused.

"Easy enough," she said getting things out to make it.

"You don't have to do that," I said standing up.

"Sit down," Phoebe said gently, "Let us help you for once."

"Okay," I said smiling, "Just this once."

"Hey Wyatt," Leo said picking up a smiling Wyatt, "What are you doing?"

"Da," Wyatt said opening his arms.

I watched Leo and Wyatt interact for awhile and remembered how Wyatt and I were when Mia had just been born. I loved how we were when Mia had just been born. It was amazing. I loved Wyatt so much. Not hat it had changed at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I hope you enjoyed this story! Hehe, have fun!

* * *

"Master Wyatt," Kendrick said slowly.

"How long was she standing there?" I said glaring.

"Long enough," he said in a whisper.

"Son of a bitch," I said blowing him up.

Mia had seen me. What was she doing down here? She knows that during one and three p.m. that it's nap time. She must hate me now. I have to find her. I tried to sense her, but she wasn't anywhere. It was just like when Chris left.

Chris, I missed him so much. I couldn't sleep. Four months of not having a good sleep. Four months of not saying 'I love you' to the man that has been everything to me for seven years. I needed Chris now.

"Master Wyatt," Leon said shimmering into the room, "There's been a major spike in power."

"Not now," I said glaring at him.

"It's important," he said standing in front of me.

"What is it?" I said angrily.

"Someone opened a time portal," he said softly.

"Can you tell me who?" I asked hopefully.

"Someone within the Halliwell bloodline," he said smiling.

"What year?" I said smirking.

"2004," he said handing me a spell.

"This won't end well," Paige said from the corner of the room.

"Why not, Aunt Paige?" I said turning to her.

"Mia's afraid," she said sitting up, "If you go see her now she'll be even worse off."

"What do you know?" I asked with a sneer.

"I know Mia," she said glaring, "You were her role model. She thought everything of you. Now she has seen you kill, murder in cold blood, her favorite aunt. How do you see that being okay?"

"She knows I would never hurt her," I said calmly.

"No Wyatt," she said shaking her head, "She knows her dad left, her father is barely around, and what she just saw."

"Shut up," I said throwing an energy ball at her.

Looking at the spell I decided that giving Mia a little time with Chris. I can't believe I did this to my baby girl. I loved her with all of my heart. I would do anything for her and now she was terrified of me. She ran to a different era to get away.

"I waited long enough," I said pulling the spell out.

Once I said the spell and the portal opened I wondered about what I would say. Mia was bound to have told Chris was happened. I was a lot stronger then Chris, but he was scary when he was angry at me.

Stepping through the portal I looked around and saw that I was in the attic. Things looked a lot different. Everything was lighter then in the future. I liked seeing how things once were. Sighing I walked to the kitchen where Chris and Mia were.

"Who are you?" Piper said staring at me.

"Don't you recognize me, Mother?" I said smirking, "I'm hurt."

"Get out of here," Chris said glaring at me.

"I just want to talk," I said holding my arms up in surrender.

"I don't," he said using his powers to send a green flame at me.

"Shit," I said when my shirt caught on fire.

"Don't cuss," he said sending more fire at me.

Chris kept a consent flame showering down at me. I had never seen him this mad before. As bad as this sounded I loved Chris and Mia with my whole heart and seeing them like this was breaking mine. I needed to know that they still loved me.

"Daddy," Mia said sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Hunny," Chris said stopped the flames.

"Hey Baby Girl," I said waving.

"Papa," Mia said fearfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said stepping forward only to have a shield appear.

My eyes widened in surprise. Neither Chris or Mia had that power. Looking around I saw a little version of myself. My baby form thought I was going to hurt Mia and Chris. I looked down at my body only to see it flickering.

"Gideon," I said softly.

"What about him?" Leo asked confused.

"It's his fault,' I said through gritted teeth, "He thought I was too powerful. He tried to kill me."

"Gideon," Chris said calmly, "Come here."

Gideon orbed into the room only to have Chris and Leo hit him with thri powers. Mia and baby Wyatt had their eyes locked on me as I changed. My whole body seemed to become a new person. It was the weirdest thing I had ever felt.

Once Gideon disappearing a jolt of power hit me and I fell to the ground. The wind knocked from me causing my breathing to become labored and shallow. Pain was the next thing I felt. For awhile it was like my whole body was boiling from the inside out.

My hands moved to clutch my head as pounding filled my thoughts. For the shortest time I felt a hand on my back. I quickly shrugged them off until I knew that I was alone. When that happened I curled myself into a ball.

"Papa," a voice yelled fearfully, "Papa, please wake up!"

Up to this point I hadn't realized that my eyes had closed. I could feel my body being pulled under, but when I heard that voice I knew I couldn't allow that. I started to fight against the thing that was pulling me down.

I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but I knew the person was important to me. At the beginning I didn't have a reason to fight, but that voice…It sounded like whoever was screaming needed me. Who was this person? I needed to know.

"Wyatt," a different voice said calmly, "It's okay, Sweetheart. Just open your eyes."

"Yeah Papa," the girl said between sobs, "I need you to open your eyes."

Mia, that's who the girl is. How could I forget my daughter? She meant the world to me. I would kill everything that even thought of hurting her. And Chris, my boyfriend. I forgot him too. I forgot the people I swore to protect. My Baby Girl was crying.

"Mia," I said my eyes fluttering open.

"Papa," Mia said hopefully.

When I saw Chris and Mia I remembered what I did to them. Mia had watched me kill her aunt. And Chris, I couldn't even begin to list the things I've done to him. What was wrong with me? I'm supposed to protect my family, not destroy them.

"Wyatt," Chris said handing Mia to Mom and kneeling in front of me, "It's okay, Baby."

"No," I said shaking my head, "What I've done…"

"Don't," Chris said tears filling his eyes, "Please, let's just forget."

"I don't think I can," I said truthfully.

"Try," he said moving closer, "For me. For Mia. Just try to forget."

"I love you," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said kissing my cheek.

"I love you three," Mia said innocently.

"Come here," I said opening my arms.

"Papa," Mia yelled flying into them," I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said sighing, "I missed both of you."

"Missed you too," Chris said cuddling into my side.

"Not to cut this short," Dad said calmly, "But maybe you should go back to your own time."

"Good idea Dad," I said standing up with Mia in my arms and Chris next to me.

"It was nice seeing you," Mom said smiling, "Have fun."

"Bye bye Grams," Mia said waving at Mom before turning to me, "I'm sleepy."

"Then go to bed," Chris said rubbing her back, "We'll be home when you wake up."

"Together?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Yes," I said kissing the top of her head, "Together."

"Good," she said before falling asleep.

Taking Chris's hand I summoned a portal to our own time. Waving at my family once more we stepped through the portal. On the other side we were in the kitchen. The whole place looked different. A loot lighter then the last time I was here.

"Papa," a little boy said crawling over to me.

"Hey Lucas," Chris said picking the baby up.

"Daddy," Lucas said giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Time for bed," I said smiling.

"All of us," Chris said walking upstairs with Lucas.

"Yeah," I said looking at Mia, "Together."


End file.
